


Back at the Hotel

by kitkat0723



Series: The Main Event [2]
Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, No cuddling afterwards, Sex, Smut, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Continued from Commanding the Stage, Jordan and the reader go back to his hotel room





	Back at the Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Took 2 years, but Part 2 is here. This series is done. Thanks for reading.  
> Un-beta'ed so any mistakes are my own

He pulled you out and across the street to the hotel they were staying at for the night. When he put his arm around you, you blushed and felt heat rush your body. Was this really happening? Once in the elevator, he hit the button for their floor then pushed you back against the back wall of the elevator. The reflection of you and him were all around you, thanks to the mirrors. You looked up at him and gave him a small smile, still completely unsure of what was going on. His arms caged you in, as he looked down at you with a smile.    
 “Can I kiss you?” He asked. You nodded your head, not trusting your voice any longer. He let his hands brush over your cheeks and his thumbs caressed them as his lips landed on yours.    
 The kiss was sweet, and innocent at first, but it grew in intensity as your gripped his arms and leaned up on your toes to get a better taste of him. His hands left your face and landed on your hips bringing you closer to him, where you felt all of him pressing into your stomach.    
 When he pulled away, the both of you were breathing hard. He kissed down your neck making you shiver. The elevator doors opened and Jordan pulled away from you and grabbed your hand, pulling you down the hallway. You couldn’t believe this was happening. He turned towards you when you got to the door of his room. His eyes questioned if you wanted to continue. You nodded then rose up on your toes and kissed him. He groaned and opened the door, pulling you inside.    
 Once inside when the door closed he backed you against it. His hands slid down your body brushing against the sides of your breasts. He reached your waistline and pushed your blouse up. The feel of his hands on your skin made you gasp. He smirked as you moved off the door as he pulled your blouse off. You reached for the t-shirt he had put on after the show and pulled it off of him. You stood there a moment looking at him, enjoying this up close and personal show of what you had seen earlier in the night. He pulled you in close so your skin brushed up against his. He pulled you over to the bed and pushed you down onto it. He moved onto the bed and leaned over you, holding himself up on his arms. He kissed you, then pulled out of the kiss and kissed down your neck and over your shoulders, pushing your bra straps down. You leaned up to kiss him again, you couldn’t get enough of those velvet soft lips. He wrapped his arms around you, again and undid the straps of your bra, drawing it off of you. For a minute he just looked at you, then he pushed you back down on the bed and kissed along your body, stopping to play close attention to your breasts, drawing each nipple into his mouth in turn.    
   He kissed down your abdomen until he got to the waistband of the jeans you had on. He looked up at you, his eyes black in the dark of the room. You nodded at his unspoken question. He undid the button then slowly drew the zipper down. He tugged them down, pulling your panties with it. You lay there naked before him, while he fixed his gaze on you. He leaned over you and went in for another kiss before making a lazy trek down your body. Your moans filled the air as he made his way down to the center of you. When he got to your core, your skin felt like it was on fire. You desperately wanted this man. His hand brushed up against you making you jump. He slipped a finger into you and groaned as he found the core of you wet. He slipped a second finger next to the other and worked you up, quickly to an orgasm. Your breath came in short shallow pants as he moved his hand away from you and got off the bed, slowly drawing his jeans and boxers off. You bit your lip as you watched him.    
  He got back into the bed and moved in between your legs. You pulled him in close as he moved into you, making you moan. After he was inside of you, he stopped for a minute, then started to move.    
 All those dance skills had paid off, as he moved his hips in a way you had never experienced before. He was hitting all the right spots inside of you. His hands gripped your hips, and you’d likely have some bruising later, but you knew it would be worth it. He sat back on his knees still moving into you, and let his hand slip between you. His Thumb circled your clit, causing you to arch against him and him to sink into you even more. The orgasm that you kept at bay surged to the surface, making you call out his name over and over again. You felt him spill into you, as he moved his hand and leaned down to kiss you.    
 The both of you were breathing heavy and the question of  _ “now what?” _ moved through your head. Jordan moved off of you and went to the bathroom where you heard the water running for a second before he returned with a wash cloth. He handed it over and you nodded your thanks before getting up from the bed and trying to find your clothes.    
 “Going somewhere?” You turned around your gaze questioning his question. “I was hoping you would stay. Maybe for a repeat. We could have dinner?” He said the last part like a question letting you know it was your decision. 

  You thought about for a second, then grabbed your purse for your phone. You checked the time, it wasn’t that late. And hell you were off work tomorrow anyway. You shut the phone off and looked up at him with a smile.    
“Sure,” you told him. He smiled and walked over to you, still naked and pulled you in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
